Characters I wanna create inspired by Patronuses
|-|Coyote= Coyote is a complex symbol of humor, cunning, and survival. Coyote is often portrayed as the 'wise fool', helping people to see the truth in difficult situations. Coyote medicine is often strongly tied to learning to be adaptable, seeing the humor in even the worst situations, and being able to cope with even the toughest things life can throw at you. |-|Fennec= Playful, light-hearted, crafty. A small fox, the fennec is similar to it's larger cousin, but has a more easygoing nature. Fennec people can be shy, but tend to have a good sense of humor, keen mind, and enjoy being an all-around jokester. |-|Fox= Patience, Wisdom, Intelligence, Adaptability. Fox people can be high-strung or exceedingly calm, charismatic or mysterious, prone to stand out to blend in, keep peace or make mischief. They tend to be partially rooted in the spirit world, living day-to-day in a sort of a 'world between'/ Foxes are a strong symbol of femininity, shape-shifting, illusion, and magic. |-|Gryffin= Pride, strength, vigilance. Traditionally part eagle and part lion, the griffin represents a combination of the lords of air and earth. It is a symbol of duality, power, and courage. Griffin people tend to be self-assured, moralistic, and make good leaders. |-|Lion= Self-control, strength, nobility. Fairness, courage, patience. Lion people tend to be charismatic, prideful, protective, and peaceful, unless challenged. They are very tactical, well aware of their own strengths and weaknesses able to judge a situation and want to their best advantage through wit and skill. A lion totem can teach us to be a better leader and the importance of balancing work with family time and relaxation. |-|Lynx= The secretive lynx represents controlled power, individualism, and sharp-sightedness. Lynx people are generally exceedingly observant, quiet, intelligent, and curious. Though their independent nature can strike some as aloof, they are often excellent guides and steadfast friends. Lynx medicine teaches one to develop their own unique strengths and trust in sense, instinct, and self. |-|Pronghorn= Speed, effectiveness, quickness of mind and body. Curiosity, creativity, intuition, balance. Pronghorn people tend to be adaptable, efficient, and skillful at what they do. A pronghorn totem can teach us to thrive in even the most difficult of situations and find multiple solutions to a problem by looking at it in new and innovative ways. |-|Wolf= Wolf people tend to revere individualism, but retain a predominant sense of family. Wolf as a totem represents all aspects of sociability, and the ned for variety to remain healthy. Wolf is a strong symbol of loyalty and patience. Wold medicine is deeply rooted in the importance of learning through teaching, new ideas, freedom or mind and body, and responsibility for self and others. |-|Jackal= Jackals are notoriously hard to read. On the outside, they often look bored, disinterested, or lazy. On the inside, however, they're constantly re-evaluating situations and making plans for the future. Jackals have a deep-seeded need for long-term security that influences most of their behavior. To a member of this sign, being secure means being able to go day-to-day on autopilot, changing if needed, but always having a routine to fall back on. They don't mind living in squalor and eating scraps, if it leads to an eventual reality of comforts, if not extravagant living. In truth, Jackals desire the finest homes, possessions, food and drink. Though they can be self-indulgent, they will never sacrifice their future security for momentary bliss. Everything Jackals do is in an attempt to realize the fantasy of being set comfortably for life. Though they do have a reputation for being sullen, evasive, and even moody, Jackals are actually quite social by nature. They prefer a small, close, consistent group of friends to having a wide circle of acquaintances. With close friends, they will let their guard down and will share their innermost feelings, which they typically bottle up, and on a good day, be as charming, funny, and giving as anyone. Their idea of giving is more likely to be in the form of introspective, emotional support, rather than the giving of money or possessions. To them, every dollar given away is seen as a dollar farther from security. When they do enter new or unfamiliar social situations, Jackals seem surprisingly at ease. In reality, they're observing, evaluating, and reacting to their new acquaintance, maintaining a neutral politeness and generally friendliness until they have decided whether or not to share elements of their true selves with this stranger. This goes for casual social situations as well as dating. Leaving themselves open to rejection is anathema for a Jackal and violates their innermost need to feel comfortable and secure. This makes finding a partner a slow and challenging task for this sign. When they do fall in love though, Jackals are true companions. Like their animal counterpart, Jackals mate for life and will defend their families and closest friends with surprising ferocity. A Jackal may let you look at their territory, but will not let you take it without a fight. The true duality of this sign comes through in love. Few things can distract them from their keen focus on their future goals, but this is one of the few. Once you have partnered up with a Jackal, they consider you part of their plans for the future and can even be a bit possessive. Jackals prefer working alone or in familiar groups. They hate change and the unknown, which makes a career in sales, customer service, or retail a bad choice for this sign. What few would guess is that Jackals have a strong passion for art, music, and creativity in general. Jackals are big dreamers who often feel that they have to choose between their goal of fianiacial security and their true passions, creating a life-long conflict to find their true selves. |-|Sparrow= Very adaptable, they can cope well in hard situations they're the staple to everyone's binder. They are one of the best types of people to go to for someone to be there for you. They don't necessarily need to talk to make you feel calm. There;s more to a sparrow than meets the eye, once people get a better understanding at how unique they are, the better and more free sparrows can be. Sparrows are very calm and collected, but can also be very protective about whom they care about.